1. Field of the Invention
The present subject matter relates to a generator system which reuses air exiting from an exhaust port.
2. Related Art
The push toward “green technology” has led to greater emphasis on recovering energy that would previously have gone to waste. Air issuing from exhaust fans is the source in many schemes.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2011/0089701 discloses a system in which vertically flowing exhaust air from an axial fan is directed at a turbine having a horizontally disposed access which is supported on an exhaust port. The turbine is in the envelope of a right circular cylinder. This construction cannot be efficiently manufactured to intercept a common form of exhaust such as an axial fan. A smaller cylinder will intercept only a portion of the flow. A cylinder large enough to intercept the flow will require more energy to rotate.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2010/0244455 discloses a square air conditioning unit providing a vertical airflow exhaust. An assembly in a housing sits on and it covers the air conditioner. The assembly contains a turbine. Due to this construction, the housing will create back pressure on the exhaust airflow, decreasing efficiency.